mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Masterpiece
__NOEDITSECTION__ A Masterpiece is a special Item that you must construct to progress to the next Rank. You can view your built Masterpieces in your inventory. Like all Modules and Items that require Blueprints, before one can make a Masterpiece, they have to track down its Blueprint and collect all the Items that are needed to build it. There are currently ten available Masterpieces: Crimson Apple Masterpiece , the goal of Rank 0]] The Crimson Apple Masterpiece can be obtained by sending Farmer John an Apple Pie. It requires 1 Apple and 5 Red LEGO Bricks to make. The simplest Masterpiece of all. After it is made, you become Rank 1. Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece , the goal of Rank 1]] The Royal Hive Queen Masterpiece can be obtained by trading Bee Keeper Bill 20 Honey Pots for the blueprint. It requires 10 Red Flowers, 1 Drone Bee, 10 Worker Bees and 50 Honey Pots to make. After it is made, you become Rank 2. Giant's Hat Masterpiece , the goal of Rank 2.]] The Giant's Hat Masterpiece can be obtained by setting up a Millstone Hurling Module at your page and winning. Requires 80 Lumber, 40 Blue LEGO Bricks, 1 Giant, 80 Red LEGO Bricks, and 1 Millstone to make. After it is made, you become Rank 3. Speedy Motorcycle Masterpiece , the goal of Rank 3]] The Speedy Motorcycle Masterpiece can be obtained from Radia's page for 1 Victory Trophy. Requires 80 Blue LEGO Bricks, 40 Yellow LEGO Bricks, 5 Victory Trophies, 1 Engine, 2 Tires, and 1 Nitro to make. After it is made, you become Rank 4. Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece , the goal for Rank 4]] The Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece Blueprint can be obtained after receiving 500 clicks on your Dino Excavation Module. It requires 50 Green LEGO Bricks, 50 Purple LEGO Bricks, 30 Dino Scales, 3 Dino Horns, 10 Rough Diamonds, 10 Rough Sapphires, and 10 Rough Rubies to make. After it is made, you become Rank 5. Craftsman's Cottage Masterpiece , the goal for Rank 5]] The Craftsman's Cottage Masterpiece Blueprint can be obtained from Ron Roofer's Trade Module for 30 Purple Bricks. It requires 1 Cottage Foundation, 1 Cottage Plumbing, 1 Cottage Electrical System, 1 Cottage Roof, and 100 Nails to create. After it is made, you become Rank 6. Enchanting Harp Masterpiece , the goal in Rank 6.]] The Enchanted Harp Masterpiece Blueprint can be obtained from Sandee Starreyed's page for 1 Platinum Album. It requires 50 Orange LEGO Bricks, 10 Platinum Albums, 1 Mind Control Emitter, 4 Hypnotic Frequency Machines and 1 Electric Guitar to make. After it is made, you become Rank 7. Brickota Totem Pole Masterpiece , the goal for Rank 7]] The Brickota Totem Pole Masterpiece can be obtained from Vihow's page for 1 Drums. It requires 1 Totemic Snake, 1 Totemic Owl, 1 Totemic Hawk, 1 Totemic Mountain Lion, 1 Totemic Wolf, 1 Totemic Rabbit, 1 Totemic Turtle, and 1 Wi-Fi Transmitter to make. After it is made, you become Rank 8. Tower of Many Shields Masterpiece , the goal for Rank 8]] The Tower of Many Shields Masterpiece Blueprint can be obtained from Wallus Wizzard's page for 1 Grey LEGO Brick. It requires 50 Grey LEGO Bricks, 10 Philosophical Stones, 1 Shield of Kindness, 1 Shield of Justice, 1 Shield of Strength, 1 Shield of Cunning, 1 Shield of Discipline and 1 Shield of Resilience to create. After it is made, you become Rank 9. Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece , the goal for rank 9]] The Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece Blueprint can be obtained from Commander Hobolt's page for 10 Nebular Crystals. It requires 1 Cruiser Command Center, 1 Cruiser Hull, 100 Grey LEGO Bricks and 100 Transparent LEGO Bricks to make. After it is made, you become Rank 10. Category:Masterpieces Category:Ranks Category:Fundamental